


Tim Is gay and comes out to alfred

by Moonlight_Howler



Category: Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Coming Out, Gay Male Character, Gay Tim Drake, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, i’m sorry but why is ‘no lesbians die’ a TAG?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Howler/pseuds/Moonlight_Howler
Summary: A small ficlet about tim drake coming out to alfred
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Tim Is gay and comes out to alfred

**Author's Note:**

> This work is completely unbetaed.

Tim had a secret, its not like it was a bad one, it definitely wasn’t a bad thing. (though some people would disagree) and despite him knowing that bruce and the rest of the members of his family weren’t those who would disagree, Bruce had donated plenty of money to LGBTQ+ organisations before. But yet the constant thought filled his mind ‘what if…’ . he knew he couldn’t hide it forever, he lived in a house full of detectives, he’d be bound for someone to find out eventually, that knowledge didn’t make it any less nerve raking to tell any of them. And so here he was sitting in the dark of the kitchen, drinking coffee, and contemplating telling someone 

Throughout his life his had people who didn’t support them, not knowing he was one of “them”, he never corrected anyone or got into an argument over it. He had over heard his parents growing up using colourful language and looking down upon ‘those types of people’, that’s high society for you. He had also heard them talking lowly of bruce and how he supported “them”. His thoughts slowly began to spiral downwards when his thoughts where interrupted by the sudden appearance of light.  
“master timothy, if I may, what are you doing up at the ungodly time of 3am, when you where specifically told to sleep?”  
“uh—-i- I’m thinking” ‘smooth Tim, smooth’   
“ah-well I highly doubt any thinking done at 3 am could be life changing.”

“well….. this kinda thinking might veRy well be….” He trailed off, looking at the raised eyebrow of the butler.  
“care to share what’s on your mind?”   
‘shit. Shit. Shit. Ishouldn’thavesaidthat.’ Before he managed to come up with any viable option for an answer- “I’m Gay” he blurted out.  
‘FUCK, abort abort abort, quickly come up, with something tiiiim’  
“uhhhh…..forget.. I ever said…. anything…..” 

“master timothy”, the butler replied kindly, “I can see how that may be a life changing thing to think about, but could you possibly do so, at a more, reasonable hour?”  
The reply through him off course, and he quickly responded in the most composed way he could, given the circumstances. “Yeaaah, I probably could….”

“well then, off you pop, good night master timothy” Alfred, gently pushed the boy outside of the kitchen promptly the boy to go to sleep.

The next day when Tim awoke there was a small cupcake with rainbow icing in a plastic Tupperware container sitting on his bedside table

**Author's Note:**

> i might continue this at a later date with tim coming out to other characters
> 
> follow me at: https://its-moonlight-howler.tumblr.com/   
> or on insta as: @moonlight_howler_


End file.
